1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tabletop support means for fastening to the top of a table to hold a variety of implements and, more particularly, to a tabletop suspension system, which can optionally hold a screen for use as an ornamental partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table or desk may have a variety of devices put thereon. For example, people may put a display, a telephone, books, paper documents, writing instruments, and etc. on the office desk for convenient use. In order to save table top space or keep table top items in good order, device racks, stands, holders, or the like may be used. There is known a commercially available tabletop suspension system designed for mounting on the top of a table to hold a variety of tabletop items. This tabletop suspension system uses two mounting assemblies to fix two upright support members on the top of a table, and an arched connecting member connected between the upright support members for hanging boxes or racks for holding tabletop items. This design of tabletop suspension system is still not satisfactory in function. The suspended boxes or racks tend to be forced away from the connecting member accidentally when a person passing by. Further, this design of tabletop suspension system cannot hold an ornamental partition.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a tabletop suspension system, which is practical for holding an ornamental partition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tabletop suspension system, which keeps the installed device holders firmly in position for holding tabletop items.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the tabletop suspension system comprises a plurality of upright support members for fastening to the top of a table, a connecting rod member horizontally supported on the upright supports, the connecting rod having two coupling units symmetrically formed in top and front sidewalls thereof, and a set of device holders for fastening to the connecting rod member to hold different implements, each device holder having a coupling unit for selectively fastened to one coupling unit of the connecting rod member to secure the respective device holder firmly to the connecting rod member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the tabletop suspension system further comprises a screen for fastening to the connecting rod member. The screen comprises two end brackets adapted for fastening to the two distal ends of the connecting rod members, and a screen body connected between the end brackets.